Wings of Wind and Fire
by dewotter Silvershadow
Summary: Fire Breeze is your average filly. She lives a normal life with her parents and two brothers. However when she learns the truth of her origin, she is given the option to leave with her biological parents or stay with the life she's known. No problem, right? But that's not the case when your parents are Wonderbolts. Will her life ever be the same again? Or will she live with change?
1. Truth and Lies

**A/N Hello everypony I'm back with a new story and I've finally gotten over my writer's block! Anyway sorry if the beginning isn't that good, I always suck with the first chapter. Well, that's it, see you at the bottom!**

A mare silhouetted by the darkness glanced around nervously. Tucked under her wing was a small foal that was resting in her feathers. The mare slowly trotted to a house, the lights illuminated her orange, fiery mane and yellow fur, and it was unmistakably Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. She picked up the filly with her teeth and placed in front of the door.

The filly's mane looked just like the Spitfire's, but it was hung down rather than upward and fiery like Spitfire's. Her coat was an icy, pale cyan color. Her emerald eyes were wide and bright. The mare grabbed a necklace off her neck; its charm was a yellow lightning bolt with white wings, the symbol of the Wonderbolts. Attached to the back of it was a piece of paper which read, "Fire Breeze".

When she placed the necklace around the foal's neck she cooed slightly and grabbed it with her tiny hooves. "Good bye, my little Pegasus".

Fire Breeze reached out to her as she flapped her wings and rang the doorbell before flying onto the roof and watching for the ponies inside to come.

A gold unicorn mare with a lavender man opened the door and looked around; her gaze fell onto the foal "Sharp Sword," she called. A silver unicorn stallion black and red mane walked over to the mare.

"Yes, Lavender"

She picked up the foal with a veil magic "It's a foal" she said as she stroked her mane to Fire Breeze's delight. She studied her necklace "It says Fire Breeze, maybe that's her name".

Spitfire sighed; she knew she couldn't raise a child. As a wonderbolt-in-training she couldn't give her proper attention to a foal. After she was sure they were gone and she got a good, long look of the house, she flapped her wings and took off into the night sky.

13 Years Later

"Hey Breezy, are you coming with us?"

I looked up from my book to see my brother Silver, who is a silvery-white unicorn with a bright, blood red mane and was about five years older than me. He was carrying sunscreen, three pairs of goggles, and other beach supplies. "Fine," I placed my book onto the table, "Where are we going, the beach?"

Silver nodded, "Yep, Lead and my friends are coming. Is there anyone you want to invite?"

"No," I shook my head, "So which of your friends are you bringing?"

"Synthesis and Enif," he replied, "Now let's go".

I carried the goggles and beach ball, my eight year old brother Lead Line, who is a gold colt with an inky black mane, was carrying the sun screen and snacks, and Silver was carrying the swimming noodles, chairs, and towels. "I really hope we aren't forgetting anything," I muttered through a mouthful of goggles.

"Shouldn't we call a chariot?" Lead asked.

Silver shook his head, "Were close enough, right Breezy".

"Right," Gotta love the benefits of living in Fillydelphia, "Although I could fly there faster than any of you can walk…"

"No," Silver snapped.

Lead yawned, "You guys are boring, and can we talk about something else".

"What do you suggest?"

"Uh…" Lead scratched his head, "Oh hey, were here, race ya!" With that he darted into the water with Silver and I close behind.

We set up the chairs and towels while Lead played into the water. "Hey Lead, get over here unless you want to get a sunburn!" I shouted.

The colt nodded and let me rub the Sunscreen on his back "You know I'm a unicorn," he muttered.

"Who can barely hold anything heavier than a pencil, now hold still"

"Hey, Breezy," I turned to see Enif and Synthesis. Enif is a battle-scared Pegasus with a pitch black coat and a cerulean and white mane and deep blue eyes. His cutie mark is a red dragon. Scars ran down his foreleg, flank, and one across his eye. Syntheses is a cream colored mare earth-pony with a soft, green mane and tail with lime streaks and emerald eyes. Her cutie mark is a pink flower surrounded by three green leaves. "Where's Silver?"

I looked around, "I don't know, probably in the water".

"Okay, thanks Breezey," Synthesis thanked and trotted off with Enif.

I sighed, Lead escaped before I could put enough sunscreen on him. "Not my fault if he gets sun burn," I muttered. I grabbed a bag of potato chips and flew to the nearest cloud. As soon as I was in a comfortable position I started to eat while watching the waves bellow me. I played with my Wonderbolt necklace. When ponies see it they automatically label me as a athlete or Wonderbolts geek, but I'm _not _athletic or know much about the Wonderbolts. I only wear it because I've had it for as long as I can remember. Pushing out those thoughts I looked for my brothers, Silver was talking to Syntheses while every so often diving under the water with his goggles, Enif was on his back floating while looking at the sky, and I couldn't see Lead.

Panicking, I looked around. Where was he? I looked bellow me and gave a relived sigh as I saw him directly under me. "Hey, Lead aren't you a little far out?" I asked. It was true, he was pretty far out.

"I'm fine," he said, "I can swim, and I want to look for fish!"

"You can look for fish closer to the shore," I said flatly.

He puffed up his chest, "I already looked, and you're out here."

I gave him a death glare, "Lead Line, you go closer to the shore, _now_!"

He grumbled something that sounded strangely like "jerk" and swam towards the shore.

"Calling me a jerk won't help your situation," I growled at him.

"Fine I'm-"he couldn't say anymore as he was pulled underwater with a loud scream.

My wings jumped up in alarm "Lead Line!" I shouted and dove downward in a stoop, allowing gravity to take control. I got down there just as his hoof started to sink. I stopped just before my tail even hit the water and stuck my hooves under until I felt his hoof touch mine and I grabbed him and pulled as hard as I could until his head bobbed out of the water. I heard his breath coming in heavy gasps.

I dragged him over to Silver and his group. "Maybe we should go home," Syntheses suggested.

Silver replied with a swift nod. "Good idea," he agreed.

"Aw, can we get lunch," I wined giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine"

We decided to get sandwiches, I got a Daisy sandwich, Lead and Synthesis got a small daffodil sandwich, Silver got a grass burger, and Enif just got some hay fries ("I had a large breakfast," he said).

About three fourths of the way there Silver said he was going to hang out at Enif's house and that Synthesis would walk us home the rest of the way. I'm not complaining, I like Synthesis, she used to babysit us when we were younger and she's kind of like the sister I never had.

"Synthesis, can I have the rest of you sandwich?" Lead asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure," she chirped "I was full anyway," she gave him the half-eaten sandwich which he ate gratefully. "So, Breezy," I was a bit surprised to see her talking to me, "How is school going".

My hooves shifted nervously, "Well, um it's okay. I don't have any friends though".

"What about Chrystal Wind, Dark Fireball, Ripple, and Black Specter?"

"Fireball went insane with pyromania, Ripple fell in with a bad crowd and ignores me with the others, Specter started to abuse my trust and now picks on me, and Chrystal and I don't really talk to each other anymore," I answered, "Everypony else don't want to talk to me because of my temper, but I'm okay with that, really".

"Oh well, okay then," she said, "I think you can go the rest of the way, bye you two" she said and walked off.

I wrapped my wing around Lead's neck, "Come on, we have pie left over from last night and I'm hungry!"

"Okay", he simply said and we both ran to the house.

I slowed my pace as we reached the door, I heard voices coming from inside. "Lead, wait," I whispered.

"Why are we whispering," he asked.

I flicked my ears towards the door and pressed them against it. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I recognized my mom and dad's voice and someone else's. I slowly opened the door and saw my mom Lavender Brush, a gold unicorn with red eyes, a purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark which depicted a brush painting a purple heart. As expected, I also saw my dad, Sharp Horn, who looks just like Silver except he has green eyes, black in his mane, and his cutie mark was a, well, a sharp horn. I also saw another pony that I immediately recognized "Spitfire", I gasped.

All three heads turned to me "Welcome back Breezy, where are your brothers"

Lead popped out from behind me, "I'm here, Silver is and Enif's house".

My mom nodded, "Okay, Lead is this is private conversation, please go to your room".

Lead looked surprised "What did I- fine," he trotted out the stairs and I followed.

"Not you, Breezy," my dad said.

I froze and walked back over to the chair and sat down. "I swear, I did not do anything wrong," I raised my hooves defensively, If there's anything Silver has taught me, it's that personal visits from famous ponies are never a good thing.

"No, you are not in trouble," Spitfire assured me. _Oh thank Celestia _I thought.

"Fire Breeze," I flinched, my dad _never _used my full name unless it's important "We're no your real parents".

Maybe I should have acted a little more surprised since my parents never told me, but I managed to figure it out. "Yeah, I know. Your color is completely different from mine and the rest of your family and last time I checked there are no Pegasi in your families".

"I knew would figure it out," Spitfire said while my parents stared in shock "You see, the truth is, I'm your mother," now that, I can honestly say I didn't expect. Although I guess I should have seen it coming "I left you in the care of your adoptive family leaving you with nothing but that necklace that your wearing".

I was speechless, how could I, an average, anti-social thirteen-year-old be the daughter of one of the wonderbolts, much less the _captain_. I looked down at my necklace _Is it true?_

"Which leaves you with the decision to stay with or leave with your biological mother," Sharp Horn said, "The choice is yours".

"I-I'm going to h-have to th-think about it," I stammered, I was lucky I could speak at all.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow," Spitfire said "But don't tell anyone except your family and close friends, and remember I'm with whatever you do". Ha, close friends, like I have those.

After I was sure she was gone, I turned to my parents, "I want to be left alone in my room for a little bit".

Without waiting for an answer I turned and trotted into the kitchen to get myself some pie from the fridge. As I heated it I ran to get my book. With it under my wing I grabbed the pie slice with my mouth and walked up to my room and locked the door behind me.

My room, oh Celestia where do I start. It was a huge cluster of clothes, books, trash, and toys. I flew over to my bed which was covered in comics and unfinished drawings. I nibbled on the pie while flipping through my book "The First Pegasus to Fly, the Story of Light Wing", it was basically a biography about the first Pegasus to define gravity and fly, and it was actually pretty cool. I like to think of myself as Light Wing, having to learn to fly without guidance and watching others (birds in his case, other Pegasi for me) fly.

As I read millions of thoughts and questions bounced in my head. _Should I go? What would happen if I stay? What would happen if I leave? If I leave, will Spitfire like me? What about the other Wonderbolts? Who _is _my true father, Will my brothers think differently on me when they learn the truth? _I tried my best to answer them_; I don't know if I should leave, if I stay life would be the same, right? If I leave then I could train to be a wonderbolt, that ever Pegasus's dream, right? I'm sure Spitfire would like me, I'm her daughter! I don't know many other Wonderbolts! I don't know who my father is! _The last question I didn't want to answer or think about, but I wanted to know. Would they still think of me as their sister? I shook the thought to the back of my mind.

The real question was should I go?

_No _I decided quickly _this is my home, Lavender Brush and Sharp Horn are my parents, Silver is my big brother, Lead Line is my little brother, Fillydelphia is my true home. _I looked out the window and watched the sunset. I threw my book to the side and cleared off the papers from my bed. My eyes remained fixed on the window as the moon began to rise.

_But, it's all been a lie!_

**A/N Congratulations, you made it through the first chapter *throws confetti*! If I don't update this within a week, then you can start to annoy me to finish it. Until then please review, follow, favorite, ect and see you next time!**


	2. Fleetfoot

**A/N Sorry this chapter is a little late, I had school so I couldn't update it a quick as I hoped. Also just to say, for those who don't know SOPA is back. You can message me for details and the petition to stop it if you want. I'm not going to go to into to much detail on what it is, so to briefly summarize, it bans use of anything copyrighted. That means no more fanfic, fan art, not even videogame walkthroughs! If this passes the internet as we know it could be forever changed! We will be-**

**Fire Breeze: Okay, we get it**

**Me: When did you get in?**

**Fire Breeze: I snuck in, I was bored.**

**Me: Oh, well since I forgot to do it last chapter, would you like to do the honors?**

**Fire Breeze: If I have to. Dewotter does not own My Little Pony, if she did I would be canon. All she owns is the Plot and OCs**

My eyes fluttered open. I yawned and dug my face into my pillow. _Was yesterday all just a bad dream _I thought. _Is it true, am I really Spitfire's daughter!_

I trotted downstairs to see Lead with his face on the table. "Lead, get up," I hissed giving him a nudge.

He grunted and looked up; looking me strait in the eyes "Morning," he grumbled, "What time is it?"

My head turned to a clock on the wall "About nine fifty," I replied.

"Okay." suddenly he jumped up, "Oh yeah, what happened yesterday?" He asked. _So it wasn't a dream_.

I sighed, I still hadn't told them. "Where's Silver?" I asked "He needs to know to".

"He's still asleep".

"Wake him," I ordered, "and meet me in my room".

He nodded and ran off. I knew I had to tell them, I just didn't want to. I dragged myself up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I brushed some of the stuff to the side leaving a semi-clear area in the middle of my room.

"Hey, Breezy," my brother walked in, "Lead told me what happened, so what happened with Spitfire?"

"Sit down, this is a long story. Don't talk until I finish," I said and they obeyed. "To start off, I'm _not _your sister," I noticed Lead open his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. "Spitfire is my legit, biological mother. She left me with mom and dad thirteen years ago, and no, I do not know who my father is. All she left me with was my necklace" I held up the Wonderbolts necklace "She gave me the option to stay here or leave with my biological parents. I don't know what to do!"

The awkward silence after I explained everything was killing me. They kept their eyes fixed on me, "What should I do?" I whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? Stay here!" Lead blurted out.

Silver shook his head, "It depends on what you want. You could go with Spitfire, see if you like it, and if you don't just come back to us."

"But, I'll miss you," I said "It just… won't be the same".

"Besides, Silver has to go back to Royal Guard duty tomorrow," Lead said, "I-I don't want to be left alone".

I shifted nervously, "But, you'll still have Synthesis. Besides, you don't really see me much of the day since you play with your friends every day".

Silver huffed, "You sound I like you want to go," He wrapped his arm around me, "No one would blame you if you want to leave".

"But I don't want to go!" I shouted. _But, do I?_

"Don't deny it, I've known you for all your life and I can tell that you want to go".

Lead ran over and hugged my leg, "I don't want Breezy to leave!"

I placed my hoof on his head, "Don't worry, I'll send you a letter every day," turning to Silver, I replied, "It's decided then, I'll go with Spitfire".

I could've sworn I saw Silver smile. "It's were you belong by blood, but remember, you can always come back if you want. We'll even help you pack, right Lead?"

"Fine"

Four hours later

We managed to cram all the stuff I'll need into three suitcases, two duffle bags, and a large bag.

"Good luck, Breezy," Silver hugged me, followed by Lead, "Remember what I said".

I noticed the disappointed look in Lead's face "Don't worry," I assured, "I'll right you a letter whenever I can, and maybe even get you something from Canterlot".

Leads face automatically brightened, "Really, yay! Could you get me signed picture for Moonshine; she says she really wants one!"

"Of course, who would you like me to ask to sign it?"

Lead paused for a minute "Um, she keeps talking about her favorite being Misty Fly and Surprise".

"Sure, if I see them I'll ask," _Do I even know who they are?_

My parents or I guess I should just call the Lavender Brush and Sharp Horn, nuzzled me. "Just remember that you're still our little filly".

I laughed "I will, dad. I'll miss you. I guess I should wait outside for Spitfire to pick me up," I waved good bye as I walked out the door. I could have stayed longer, but it felt too awkward.

I flew into a tree in an attempt to think and clear out my head. _Did I make the right choice? _I shook my head _No, no questions! Just relax… _I breathed deeply through my mouth and clamed myself down. I kept my eyes fixed on the sky. I felt a little too exited when I saw the familiar, yellow blur. I was however confused when I saw two other figures.

The three Pegasi landed and I managed to get a good look at them. Of course Spitfire was there, but also two ponies I didn't recognize. The first one was a mare that looked _very _similar to Spitfire except her mane was a solid orange rather than Spitfire's orange and yellow mane. Her cutie mark was a flaming lightning bolt. The other was a stallion with a red coat, white mane, and yellow eyes. His cutie mark was a comet.

I walked over casually "Hi, Spitfire," I greeted.

"Hello, Fire Breeze. Have you decided yet?"

I sighed and nodded "Yes, I'm going with you," I answered, "My stuff is by the door".

Spitfire smiled "Alright, this is my sister, Blaze," he gestured to the mare, "and her coltfriend, Rapidfire," she pointed to the stallion. "They will help you move your luggage into your room at the H.Q."

Rapidfire and Blaze trotted over to the luggage and started to haul it onto their backs. "So Blaze is my aunt?" I asked.

Spirfire nodded, "Yep and Rapidfire is you're soon to be uncle".

Blaze trotted over to Spitfire, "Alright, we got all but one of the duffle bags".

"Good, we'll meet you there"

Blaze looked over to Rapidfire who replied with a swift nod. They both spread their wings and flew surprisingly fast considering the cargo they were carrying.

"I'll carry the Duffle Bag for you," Spitfire said, I just nodded having no idea what to say.

As soon as she balanced the bag on her back she rose to a hover above me. "Alright, let's go".

I spread my wings and followed her into the sky. "Um, can you slow down?" I asked.

"Sure, sorry," She slowed her pace enough for me to catch up. "Who else knows about me and you"?

"So far only my brothers, my parents- adoptive parents, and I know," I answered, "So, who is my biological dad?"

Spitfire remained silent for a few seconds, "Soarin, he doesn't know you even exist".

"Oh," _Great, me real dad doesn't even know I'm his daughter! At least I kind of know who he is. _"I don't really know any other members of the Wonderbolts; can you tell me about them?"

"Sure," Spitfire said, "Let's see, aside from me, Blaze, Soarin, and Rapidfire, there's Fleetfoot. She's good at both flight and running. There's also Surprise who is… interesting. You'll meet the others later".

"Okay, do you think that Surprise would give me her autograph for my brother's friend if I asked?"

"Trust me, she will. Oh hey, we're here," She stopped suddenly, almost causing me to crash into her. "Here we are Wonderbolts headquarters, Canterlot".

I look a moment to study the building. It didn't have many distinguishing features except for it being on the edge of a cliff. "Can Earth Ponies and Unicorns get up here?" I asked without much thought.

Spitfire nodded "Yes, but we normally have ponies fly them up," she explained as we walked in.

"Morning, Spitfire," a blue mare with a milky white mane and pale, green eyes greeted, "Who's the filly".

"I'll explain later, Fleetfoot," she answered. "Come on , Fire Breeze".

I followed closely behind, with my mane covering one eye. I was obviously nervous, I mean these were the _Wonderbolts_, I know almost nothing about them and I am a _Pegasus_.

"Fire Breeze, you wait here. I need to talk to Soarin" she said, "This is your room; you can unpack if you want".

I nodded and looked around the room which was mine, for now. It was mostly empty aside from a bunk bed, dresser, shelf, desk, and a lamp and it was about the size of my old room. In the corner near the desk was my stuff. After about ten minutes I unpacked almost all my books, some toys, and other random stuff.

I sighed and sat down on my bed with my pillow over my head. _So here I am _I thought to myself _With_ _the Wonderbolts, I should be happy. _I looked out the window which revealed a field filled with various training equipment and a few Wonderbolts flying through it. _But I'm not. I don't feel like I fit in. _I shook my head _No, it's only been less than a day. I've only seen four Wonderbolts. _My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "C-come in," I responded.

The door creaked open to reveal the pony who Spitfire addressed as Fleetfoot walked in the door. "Ah, I thought the pony Spitfire walked in with was in here".

"Um… Yes I am?"

"So why are you here?" she asked.

Well, she'll find out eventually, "Spitfire is my mom".

Fleetfoot looked confused, "How? Who is the father?"

Now, I was feeling uncomfortable. "I-I was left at my adoptive parents home as a foal and Soarin is my father."

"Okay, what's your name then?" she asked.

"Fire Breeze, but I just go by Breezy," I answered

"Sounds like a name Spitfire would come up with. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Spitfire said to stay here while she talked to Soarin," I said.

"That will take a while if she's talking to Soarin," Fleetfoot sighed ,"Almost hours sometimes. You'd be waiting for a while so you might as well have something to do. I'm sure Spitfire wouldn't mind".

"Okay," I chirped.

"Great, now let's go and don't wander off without telling me"

I followed closely behind _At least I won't get lost _I thought _I hope I'm not expected to memorize this on the first day!_

"Alright, this is my room," she pointed to a door next to mine, "So if you need anything I'm right next to you. Spitfire's is at the end of the hall". She said a few more names, but I had no idea who they were. I sort of zoned out for a few minutes.

"So where's the mess hall?" I asked.

Fleetfoot laughed, "Yep, you're Soarin's kid! Follow me".

_Wow, this place is huge! _I thought as we walked through the endless maze of halls _I'm so going to get lost._

"Well, here we are," Fleetfoot announced.

It was just a simple cafeteria with a few ponies eating. Towards the corner I noticed Spitfire and a stallion who I guessed was Soarin. I gulped and hid behind Fleetfoot. I looked up as her wing brushed against my head, "It's okay; you're going to have to face him some time".

I nodded, but stayed behind her. I noticed we were making our way to were Spitfire and Soarin was. I had a chance to look at him; he was light blue like me and had the same green eyes. The only difference was his dark blue mane. _He really is my father _I thought. Spitfire trotted away before we got there, so I knew it was going to be awkward.

When we finally made it to the table Soarin looked up. I crept out from behind Fleetfoot. The thoughts _don't say anything stupid _and _I want to go home _ran through my head "Oh, um… hey Soain," I greeted.

Soarin's expression brightened, "So you're my daughter"?

I slowly nodded in response, "Yes".

He slapped his wing around me causing me to flinch, "Well that's great, I had no idea I had a daughter!"

"Okay," I had no idea what to say. I don't want this to turn awkward, so I turned to Fleetfoot and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea," she responded "Well, Soarin, Breezy and I were just having lunch, would you like to join us?"

He shook his head "Nah, I already ate. I need to get going, besides, don't you have training," He waved his wing and trotted off.

Fleetfoot suddenly went pale "What time is it?" she asked.

I flicked my gaze to a clock on the wall "About three, why?"

She started to heavily sweat "I should have been there an hour ago!" With that she fled out the door.

I tried to hold back a laugh. _She was nice, not bad for a first day._ I thought a I went to get food. _I wonder what the others are like_.


	3. Training, Parties, and Suprise

**A/N alright I'm back! However, sadly I'm moving soon so I need to pack my things. Between that and school I don't have much time for typing, so updates will be less frequent. I'll still try to keep updates within a week.**

The trot back to my room took a little longer than I thought. I ended up lost for an hour until Misty found me. I told her everything that was going on and she seemed nice and was a creamy yellow with blue mane, blue eyes, and her cutie mark was a winged water droplet.

After I finally made it back I read for a few hours before remembering I forgot to send a letter to my adoptive family. I only managed to get my room full of crumbled paper before I got over come with drowsiness.

I woke up to Spitfire shaking me awake. "Get up Breezy, we need to get to the field," she ordered.

Yawning, I got to my hooves. "Okay, I'm up," I muttered "Why do we need to go to the field?"

"I'll explain when we get there, now let's _move it_!"

I flinched at her change of tone. She seemed so nice yesterday! _Well, she is my mom _I thought _aren't I like this, normal one minute and bristling with anger the next? Maybe that's where I got it from?_

My body felt heavy and weak. I forced my eyes to stay open. _Come on Breezy, you need to show Spitfire what you're made of _I mentally scolded myself.

When we reached the training area I took a minute to study it. It was all clouds aside from where we were positioned. A few hoops dotted the area as well as hurdles, wind funnels, and a small cluster of storm clouds towards the end. In the east was an open cloud field most likely for free-flying.

"Alright," my head sharply turned to Spitfire who was now standing with Soarin who had a concerned look in his eyes "I want you to fly through the obstacle course, but only go as far as the thunder clouds".

"Just don't hurt yourself or go to fast," Soarin said. _Well, at least_ someone _cares._

Spitfire shook her head, "No, go as fast as you can".

I sighed "Yeah, right," _Great, now Spitfire will see how bad I am. _My breathing quickened as I thought of the Consequences _no, just fly and focus._

"GO," Spitfire shouted.

I went at my top speed, which was not that fast, and flew until I reached a ring. I slowed my pace so I could go through them. It repeated that pattern, fly fast, stop and slow down, fly fast, slow down a lot to catch breath. It felt like hours before I reached the cloud cluster, and it probably was. "Stop," I heard Spitfire yell, "Fire Breeze, get down here".

I let myself fall back down, catching myself in a waft of wind before I hit the ground, "Well, how did I do?" I asked trying to seem innocent.

"What was that?" Spitfire demanded. I winced at the rage in her voice. "You took twenty minutes to finish a five to ten minute course.

I recoiled, "I… um".

Spitfire's eyes glared at me, "I guess that's to be expected for a Pegasus who was raised by unicorns. Great, now I have to teach a foal how to fly!" I opened my mouth to speak, but from the corner of my eye I noticed Soarin giving me a look that said 'It's better if you don't say anything'. She rambled on about how she would need to teach me and stuff. It took all the self-control I had not to run off.

"Spitfire, wait!" I looked up from the ground and noticed Fleetfoot dashing towards us. I was saved!

Spitfire glared and snapped in a hostile voice, "What do _you _want Fleetfoot?"

I was surprised how she barely flinched and spoke calmly, "I overheard what happened, and Spitfire you can't blame her for her lack of flight skill. I'm impressed she can even fly at all being raised by unicorns and having to learn to fly all on her own. With all due respect ma'am, I think I should train Breezy. You are used to training full-grown ponies, not fillies". Actually, Enif tried to teach me to fly, but he's a horrible teacher.

"What makes you think you can?" Spitfire challenged, "Or do you just want to hang out with her. I saw you and her together, you'd be too lenient".

"Spitfire, she's just a filly, you couldn't-"

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Spitfire spat and glared at Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot's response came a little too quickly, "No, I'm saying that you're too short-tempered and rash to train her," she quickly stopped with her eyes wide when she realized that she just insulted her short-tempered captain.

Spitfire growled and rammed Fleetfoot. I gasp and hid behind Soarin. They were fighting because of me! Soarin quickly dashed over two the fighting mares. Fleetfoot was avoiding Spitfire's hits easily, which only seemed to fuel her anger. Soarin tackled Spitfire to throw her off Fleetfoot. "Spitfire, calm down," I was surprised how strong and serious he was being; this was _not _the same stallion from yesterday.

I instinctively ran over to Fleetfoot while Soarin forced Spitfire away, "Oh my Celestia, Fleetfoot! Are you okay?" I shouted.

She gave a sly smile, "I'll live, and now let's get training".

"What about Spitfire?" I asked, "Didn't she-"

"Don't worry about Spitfire, she's just angry because she couldn't find you yesterday," she said softly.

_Couldn't find me? _"What do you mean?" I asked.

Fleetfoot looked surprised "you don't know? Spitfire tried to find you after you and I parted ways. She spent almost all night trying to find you," she explained, "Also she did not think to look in your room for you," She added with a hint of amusement.

I felt myself go pale. _Spitfire attacked Fleetfoot because of me! She got little sleep _because of me_! _

"Now let's get training," Fleetfoot cheered. _How is she being so calm?_

I gulped, "R-right!"

**One training session later…**

I landed semi-gracefully. After flying for almost three hours strait my wings were cramped and had had a few bruises from bad landings, "That was great, Breezy!" Fleetfoot praised, "You're definitely improving."

I stared down at the ground "I'm still not at you or Spitfire's level," I deadpanned.

Fleetfoot laughed at my comment, "Breezy, every Wonderbolt was like this at some point, and you're only ten!"

"Thirteen," I corrected, "I'm short and I blank flank, I know," I mumbled.

Fleetfoot flushed a very deep red in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry".

I sighed, "It's alright; I'm going to my room. I'm exhausted".

Without looking back I trotted back into the H.Q. not really caring were I was going since I was just going to get lost anyway. Strangely, I got to my room in one go. That's an academy record! I pushed open the door and flew over to my desk. On the table my letter to my family with sadly only the words "Dear Mom, Dad, Lead, and Silver," written across the top. I sighed and grabbed my pencil and began to write.

_Sorry it took so long for me to write back, it was a chaotic first day. Day two isn't that great either. I guess I should start at the beginning. When I first got here after unpacking I met a nice mare named Fleetfoot. She was just so nice to me, it kind of felt weird. No Lead, it's not love if that's what you're thinking.  
Anyway after a tour of the H.Q I met up with my dad. Let's just say he was not what I expected. Oh wait; you don't know who my dad is yet. He's Soarin, also a Wonderbolt. Afterwards I ended up wandering around lost for an hour.  
Day two I woke up to an angry Spitfire who dragged me out for flight training. It was so embarrassed I couldn't fly! Spitfire yelled at me and said that she'd have to train me and she seemed stressed about it.  
Lucky for me Fleetfoot was there who convinced Spitfire to let me train with her. She explained that she was grumpy because she barely got any sleep since I was lost and she couldn't find me. After training I came over here to write this letter. Well, finish it since I started yesterday.  
I know it's nice here, but I still don't feel at home. I'm thinking of coming home._

_Love, Breezy_

I reread the letter several times and conveniently left out the fact that Spitfire attacked Fleetfoot. I ended up whiting out the last part. I was no quitter and I wasn't going to make it seem like I was! I sighed and trotted over to my bed. _Spitfire attacked Fleetfoot and everypony seemed so calm! Is this normal? She seemed so kind when I first met her. What about that flight course? Will I have to do that every day? _I moaned and held my head _it always leads to more questions! Why is this so confusing? I miss Lead, I miss Silver, and I miss Everypony! Even the ponies I hate, I miss them taunting me for my blank flank. Wait, shouldn't I have started school today? Meh, I'm not complaining. _I stared down at the book that made its way into my hooves; I slowly stared at the words before becoming lost in reading.

After reading for thirty minutes strait I grew bored. My ears perked up when I heard the door open. I thought it was Fleetfoot, to my surprise, when I looked up I saw Spitfire.

"Oh, there you are," Spitfire said, "I was looking for you". _Okay, is this mare nice or short tempered? This is getting confusing! _

"Um… hi Spitfire," I greeted.

She sat next to me, "Sorry about this morning, Fire Breeze".

"Breezy," I corrected, "I prefer Breezy".

Spitfire nodded, "Okay, Breezy. Sorry about that, I was just worried".

"It's fine," I sighed.

"So, I didn't know you like to read," Spitfire said quickly trying to change the subject.

I shrugged, "I do, mostly things about Pegasi and animals".

"Cool, do you want to meet the other Wonderbolts?" Spitfire suggested, "Their like family, you should get to know them".

"Sure," I followed Spitfire to the lounge. Strangely the lights were off, "Why is-"

"SURPRISE"

I yelped in shock as a white mare with a poufy gold mane and three balloons for a cutie mark jumped in front of me. "HiimsurpriseIsawyoucomeinandIthoughtthatyoumustbe anewwonderboltthanIheardfrommistythatyouarespitfir e'sdaughterandIdecidedtothrowyouawelcomeparty, so surprise!"

I heard Spitfire face-hoof, "Surprise, come with me," she grunted and dragged the mare into another room.

"That was… interesting," I commented. I took a second to observe what Surprise did. To start off there was a banner that read "Welcome Breezy", a table with food such as cupcakes and punch, streamers and balloons were scattered all around, and music was blaring everywhere.

"Yep, that's Surprise for you" I turned to see a white stallion with an orange mane with cream streaks. His cutie mark was a winged flame. "My name's Fire Streak and this is my little brother Lightning Streak," he pointed his wing towards a sky blue stallion with a yellow and gold mane. "You're Fire Breeze, right?"

I nodded, "Yep, but I prefer Breezy".

Before Fire Streak could answer Misty came running over, "Sorry Breezy, I tried to convince Surprise not to have a welcome party for you. She tends to go a little over board".

I giggled, "Its fine, Misty".

"So, Breezy," Fire Streak said, "You know that thunderstorm towards the edge of the training field?"

I nodded, "Yep".

He smirked "It's sort of tradition to take rookie Wonderbolts Thunder Flying"

"I'm not a Wonderbolt. Also isn't that dangerous?" I asked. Thunder flying is basically flying through a group of thunderclouds.

Fire Streak shook his head, "not when you know what you know what you're doing. Lightning here is an expert and he could take you if you want".

"Sure"

"Cool, I'll take you tomorrow" Lightning Streak said.

I smiled and trotted away to enjoy the party.

After about an hour I grew bored and slightly annoyed with Surprise's randomness. I looked around making sure nopony was watching. Then, without a word I slipped back into my room.

In my room I decided to pass the time by playing with a small piece of a cloud that Misty gave me. I threw it into the air and used my wings to control it by using the wind my wings generated. I flew it around for a while practicing with constant loops and other tricks. It was actually pretty fun; I did this all the time back home ever since I was a foal. In the corner of my eye I noticed a book, so I picked it up. It was about certain skills some Pegasi possess as well as other species of Pegasi. I flipped to the section that I was last on.

"Pyrowings," I read aloud.

"Certain Pegasus ponies can channel their own body heat to cause sparks of fire when their wings flap. Ponies that can do this are called Pyrowings. Very few ponies possess this skill; some notable ones are the first recorded pony to discover this ability, Firewing the Curious, the legendary flyer Searing Dawn, and retired Wonderbolt, Ember Storm.

It is currently unknown how a pony comes to receive this gift. Scientists think that it is passed down from the mother who has this skill. Not all ponies who possess this ability are Pegasi. Some of them are Unicorns and Earth Ponies, however not being able to use the wind from their wings, they cannot activate this ability.

Very few Pegasi know they can do this due to not being able to recognize the signs. These include loving the feeling of heat, being more tuned to wind currents, fear or discomfort of being in water, constantly being warm, mostly in the wings, and being able to fly faster than normal when subjected to heat (running for earth ponies and unicorns).Sometimes on very rare cases Pyrowings may suffer Pyromania (fire insanity).

In theory, Pyrowings can channel fire by flapping their wings really fast. The pony must also be in a specifically warm area or hotter than normal. The wind from a Pegasi's wings can fuel the fire, which is why Unicorns and Earth Ponies cannot use their fire abilties.

Little else is known about Pyrowings due to their rarity".

I sighed and placed the book down _it would be cool to be a Pyrowing. Then nopony would push me around or call me a blank flank! _I sighed and read further into the book and ended up stopping on 'Dreamfeathers'.

**Now I have come up with five non-cannon pony species! Strangely four of them are Pegasi.**

**Fire Breeze: You do go overboard with Pegasi OCs, do you?**

**Me: You do realize that you're my OC and a Pegasi, right?**

**Fire Breeze: ...**


	4. Clouds

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but is hopefully still as good!**

**Fire Breeze: What happened to having to much stuff to do?**

**Me: It's a weekend, I had time to make a new chapter.**

**Fire Breeze: Okay, Dewotter does not own my little pony**

I trotted outside to begin training. Unfortunately being with the Wonderbolts meant I had to train, which I was not looking forward to since I had to get up at six every morning. "Hey, Breezy," a voice shouted.

I looked straight up and noticed Misty waving for me to come over. "Morning, Misty, where's Fleetfoot?"

"She wanted me to train you today," she explained, "Now let's start with twenty laps around the field".

I nodded and took off. The field was a half mile across and each lap took me three minutes, so one hour later I was done. "Okay, what now?" I asked.

"Let's try going from here to the far side of the field and back," I spread my wings to fly, but she stopped me, "In one minute".

"What" I froze. I could not do that in one minute.

"GO!" She started her stop watch and I flew as fast as I could. "4:53," she shouted as I passed her, "again!"

I flew back and forth again, "4:41".

I kept doing that for another hour with my record being 3:11. By the end of it I was dripping in sweat. "Are we done," I gasped.

Misty nodded "Yep, you did well. I'm impressed," she praised.

I looked up surprised, "But I couldn't do one minute!"

Misty smiled, "I knew you couldn't, but it did push you to try. You went from six minutes to three minutes, that's a huge improvement. Now go hit the showers".

I nodded and flew back inside. After a long shower I trotted into the main room to hang out with the other 'bolts. Strangely, every Wonderbolt was gathered around talking excitedly, including Spitfire and Soarin. Confused, I asked the closest Wonderbolt, "Hey, what's going on?"

A Wonderbolt who I recognized to be High Winds turned and looked at me. "Hey, Breezy," she greeted "you don't know what's going on?" I shook my head. She dragged me away from the group she was talking with and answered in a joyful voice, "Alright, don't freak out, but Rapidfire asked Blaze to marry him, and she accepted".

I grinned "I'll have an uncle!" _ This is so awesome! _

"Yes, isn't this exiting?" she exclaimed.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Over there," she flicked her tail towards the couple who was talking with my parents.

"Okay, thanks," I thanked as I trotted over too them.

"Oh, there's Breezy," Blaze turned to me as did the rest of them, "We were just going to get you and tell you the good news".

"High Winds already told me, congratulations!"

Spitfire smiled and wrapped her wing around me, "I can tell you're exited".

I nodded, "Yep".

"Well, we should get going," Blaze trotted off with Rapidfire close behind, "See you later".

Spitfire turned to me when they were gone, "As for you. We need to talk about your education".

I moaned, "Okay, let's get it over with".

"I've already enrolled you to the closest middle school, Canterlot Middle, here's a list of the supplies you'll need," She handed me a piece of paper which I quickly read, "You need to get there by 7:20, so no staying up tonight. I've already gotten everything you need as well as some extra pens, pencils, paper". She rambled on to the point where I wasn't paying attention.

I trotted away after ten minutes to go catch up with the other Wonderbolts. "Hey, Breezy," High Winds waved to me and I trotted over to her, "Chill and I are taking bets on who's going to get engaged next".

"Okay, five dollars on Fire Streak," I randomly said the first pony who came into my mind.

"Isn't she a little young," Wave Chill pointed out.

I shrugged, "I'm thirteen".

"You're thirteen", they both yelled simultaneously. _Okay, why does everypony think I'm ten?_

I face hoofed, "Is that so hard to notice. Anyway, who are you betting on?"

"I'm doing Spitfire and Soarin," she said, "No, they aren't together yet" she added when she saw the surprised look on my face.

I looked at Chill who shrugged "I'm doing Fleetfoot; I overheard her talking about meeting a stallion".

"Who," I asked out of curiosity?

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her".

I nodded, "Okay, since I'm obviously going to lose, can I take back my entry".

High Winds shook his head with a sly grin, "Nope, you knew the risks".

"Darn it," I muttered under my breath, "Anyway, randomly changing the subject, have you two notice you have similar cutie marks".

They both looked at each other's flank. High Winds has a tornado and Chill has a tornado with four snowflakes. High Winds clapped her hooves together, "Race of the tornados?"

"You're on," Chill challenged.

"I'll leave you two to your death battle," I slowly walked away to my room, "Let me know how it turns out," I added before I was out of hearing distance.

It's amazing how much messier my room has gotten. It was not as bad as my old room, but still pretty bad. I galloped over to my desk and took out my quill and began to write today's events in a letter to my old family. I looked it over before nodding and leaving my room.

I sort of wanted to see the other 'bolts training, so I decided to go outside. Wonderbolt training is a_ lot_ more intense than mine and I was pretty impressed. I watched Spitfire command the team effortlessly and kind of harsh. _Wow, I am so glad she doesn't train me, _I thought as she yelled at Silver Lining for getting an inch out of place.

The training took hours, almost five if I am right. I went in and out for various reasons, mostly hunger. However I did love the feeling of the sun on my back, so it wasn't all bad.

As soon as I was sure they were gone I flew over to the air obstacle course. I sighed and readied my wings. _3, 2, _I mentally counted, _1, GO, _I pressed my stopwatch that I snuck onto my wrist and took off attempting to go as fast as I could. I kept my wings flapping at a swift pace and tried to ignore the burning in my chest. By the time it was over I crossed the line, stopped the watch, and looked at my time. "Fifteen minutes, twelve seconds," I mumbled and looked at the ground, "still not good enough".

Before I knew it I was flying towards the edge of the thunderclouds. I sighed and plopped down on the nearest white cloud. _Why is this so hard?_

"Hey, Breezy," I looked up in surprise and saw Lightning flying towards me, "ready for some Thunder Flying?"

_How could I have forgotten _"Oh, right? I'm ready, Lightning".

He nodded, "Okay, two questions. One, have you ever done this before". I shook my head. "Two, what is your flight speed".

"Uh… I just flew the obstacle course in fifteen minutes".

He stared at me for a few moments, "Um… sorry Breezy, but that speed isn't good enough, you need at least ten minutes, maybe when you're older?"

"Right," I looked at the ground, "Okay".

I moaned and flew towards the edge of the field and managed to find a few stray clouds. I stood on one and flapped my wings as hard as I could in an attempt to move the other one. I smiled as it moved a few feet.

The rest of the afternoon, I repeated what I was doing, flapping my wings to move the cloud. After an hour I grew bored of that and relaxed on the cloud letting the sun warm my body.

This was one of the few chances I got to get away from training and work to enjoy myself.

**Okay, now that that's done. I need OCs for next chapter, they need to be 11-13 years old, that's the only requirement.**

******Name:  
Gender:********  
Age:  
Species:  
Appearance: **(Picture or detailed description)**  
****Personality:**


	5. Astral Wish

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with school and moving.**

My wings flapped in sync with Spitfire. Today I was starting school, although I didn't see why since there was only a month of school left before summer. "Spitfire, I can fly the rest of the way by myself," I said.

"Okay," she replied, "I'll pick you up later".

I sighed and flew down. Fillies and colts trotted around talking. I walked inside. A few foals stared at me, but I shrugged it off. After I got my schedule I took a minute to look around. It wasn't as bad as the Wonderbolts H.Q. but being two stories didn't help my navigation.

My first period was Geography, not a very bad subject, but it wasn't my favorite. "Hello, you must be Fire Breeze".

Looking up, I noticed a pink mare with a white and blue mane smiling at me. "Yes, but I prefer Breezy".

"Okay, my name is Mrs. Unity. Please take the seat next to Astral Wish and Floria," She pointed to an empty seat next to a cerulean filly with a black, white, and yellow mane and blue eyes and another with a long, light, sky blue mane with a light green coat and wide, silver eyes who was talking with a few ponies behind her. The strange thing about the cerulean filly was that she had bat wings, fangs, and feathered ears. "She's a Bat Pony, she's shy so don't be mean to her".

I nodded and took a seat next to her. Up close I noticed her Cutie Mark was a yellow, black, white, cerulean, and blue shooting star with smaller stars circling it. "Sup, my name is Fire Breeze," I introduced, "But you can call me Breezy".

The filly looked up in surprise, but quickly turned away. "I'm Astral Wish," whispered in a barely audible tone.

"You don't need to be shy with me," I said. She still didn't look at me. "Okay, um… I like your bat wings," I complemented, this was getting awkward fast.

"Class, we have a new student," Mrs. Unity announced before Astral Wish could say anything, "Fire Breeze".

I waved my hoof, "Hi".

The rest of it wasn't as awkward, but I did talk to a few ponies. I made a few attempts to talk to Astral Wish, but she always said nothing. During lunch I decided to sit next to her. "You're sitting with _her,_" scoffed a pink filly with a red mane with gold highlights and blue eyes. Her cutie mark was a gold ring with a ruby on it.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"Because, she doesn't talk, you don't want to sit with her," scoffed an electric blue unicorn filly with yellow eyes and a cerulean and silver mane, and her cutie mark was a blue star with a light blue swirls around it. I felt uneasy due to her resemblance to my old friend, Ripple.

"You should sit with us," the third filly, a Pegasus, said. Her fur and eyes were light, pale blue, she had a milky white mane and her cutie mark was a pure white cloud.

The final filly, a unicorn that had a scarlet and pink mane, a white coat, blue eyes, and a cutie mark that was a pink heart, continued with, "were the most popular ponies".

I glared at them, "I sit with who I want, who cares what you say," I growled.

"Fine, but you've been warned".

Astral Wish was staring at me in shock, "Y-you really j-just s-stood up to m-me," she shuddered. _At least she's talking_.

"Of course; you don't seem like a bad pony".

"B-but she threatened y-you," maybe I was imaging it, but he seemed to be showing me some admiration.

I shrugged, "So, who are they anyway".

"Ruby Ring, Water Star, Cloudy, and Pink Heart," she answered.

"Okay, good to know," I took a bit out of my sandwich, "So, Astral Wish seems a little long, can I call you Astral?"

Slowly nodding, she replied, "I-if you don't mind, w-what's your n-n-name".

"Fire Breeze, but I go by Breezy," I noticed that she didn't have a lunch, so I asked, "Hey, why don't you have a lunch? Did you forget?"

She quickly looked away, "I'm an o-orphan. I rarely eat".

I felt sympathy for the filly. Thinking quickly, I dug in my saddle bag and pulled out some bits, "Take it," I said placing them in front of her, "My family is rich, I have plenty to spare".

Astral looked up at me, her eyes shining, "T-thank you, Breezy".

Smiling continued to eat, it turns out that Spitfire packed me way too much. "Spitfire, I eat a lot, but not _that _much," I hissed under my breath.

"Why do you have so much," Astral asked.

I sighed, "I've lived with an adoptive family, but now I have to live with my biological family. Apparently my mom thinks I eat as much as my dad".

We ate in silence, a few foals came over to tease me for my blank flank, but I really don't care. The rest of the day passed by slowly, I had all but two classes with Astral. Those were the ones were at least one of the four fillies tormented me.

Astral and I waited outside by the end of the day just randomly talking. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a white colt with a chocolate brown mane flying around doing tricks with a few other ponies watching him. "Hey, Astral, can you fly?"

His ears flattened against his skull, "N-not like Cloud Chaser over there" he pointed to the colt, "I can only h-hover for a few seconds, I never learned how.

"Alright, meet me by that tree," I pointed to an oak tree towards the side of the school, "tomorrow after school".

"Sure," she nodded without question. "Well, I'd better get going. See you later, Breezy," she waved her wing and I wave back.

I noticed a group of fillies chattering excitedly, I noticed Ruby Ring, Water Star, Cloudy, and Pink Heart along them. I overheard the mention of my name several times, so I trotted over to them. A bright orange filly with a green mane and blue eyes started to speak, "I heard she-".

"Are you talking about me," I interrupted.

They looked at me in surprise, Ruby Ring with a hate. The orange filly yelped and flew up behind the group away from my eyesight. "What are _you _doing here?"

I unlatched my wings threateningly and growled, "You were".

Ruby Ring swished her tail in my face, "Whatever, I'm disgusted to even be talking to you". She trotted off with her followers.

I cursed under my breath, my wing twitch irritably. Celestia, I hated those four, especially Ruby Ring. Just thinking of her makes me want to punch her. "Breezy, there you are"

Spitfire flew just a few feet above me. "Oh, hey Spitfire," I grumbled. She looked about to ask me something, but I interrupted before she could speak, "Let's go home".

The flight was awkwardly silent on part. Spitfire made some attempts to talk to me, but was ignored.

I went straight to training when I got home; Silver Lining was training me this time. I had to do the usual laps, but this time since I had to do homework, he let me get away with doing ten. On my third lap my thoughts drifted to Ruby Ring and her gang. I gritted my teeth and tensed my wings. I noticed myself gaining speed quickly.

Blood pounded in my ears as I tied to slow my pace. "Breezy, are you okay?" Silver Lining dashed to me, "You did thirty laps in one minute!"

I froze as the words left his mouth, "I did?" _What was that? I felt rage and I just… sped up. What did I do?_

"I think you should take a break, you do have homework, right?" I could tell he didn't want it to happen again and for me to hurt myself.

With a quick nod I galloped inside and into my room. I didn't have that much homework since it was my first day, but it still took me long enough. "Finished," I announced to nopony.

"Breezy, Spitfire is looking for you," I flinched as Misty shouted from outside.

I slowly opened the door and trotted alongside Misty until we reached a room with every other Wonderbolt. They turned to us as we entered the room.

"Alright, now let's get started," Spitfire announced. Misty and I took a seat between Fleetfoot and Fire Steak. "As you may know we have a show in Fillydelphia in one month." _Fillydephia, why hadn't I heard of this? _"I'm proud to announce that the ponies who will be flying to be High Winds, Lightning Streak and Soarin". The ponies that weren't called frowned, while the ponies that were beamed excitedly. "Breezy, I need to talk to you. Soarin, take care of the rest".

I followed closely behind, I also noticed Fleetfoot following us. "Why didn't you tell me about the show in Fillydephia?" I demanded.

"I thought you knew," Spitfire responded, "Sorry".

I sat down and crossed my hooves, "Fine, what's this about?"

"You are also going to that show, not flying, but backstage since you're already like a horary Wonderbolt, because of that, you'll need a uniform. Unfortunately we don't have any uniforms in your size. Fleetfoot has agreed to take you to Ponyville for a custom".

Fleetfoot nodded excitedly, "Yep, on Saturday!"

_Why does she seem so excited, could it be the stallion that Chill was talking about, _"Okay, oh by the way. I need to talk to you, Spitfire".

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked. I glanced over at Fleetfoot, who took the hint and left. She didn't have to leave, but I felt more comfortable talking to Spitfire alone.

"There's this filly that I'm friends with. She's a Pegasus, but she can't fly. I was wondering if she could come over tomorrow to practice her flight."

Spitfire thought about it for a minute. "Sure, but as long as it doesn't interfere with our flight schedule. We're going to be very busy for the show in FIllydelphia. What's her name?"

"Astral," I answered, "Astral Wish".

**I love Astral, she's awesome. Oh, and by the way I started an Ask Fire Breeze blog on Tumblr, there's a link in my profile along with my Deviant Art if you want to check that out since I have a LOT of art from this fic in there.**

**Fire Breeze: Aren't you forgetting something**

**Me: Oh, right. Floria belongs to Gordhanx, Sunburst (the orange filly) belongs to Dreampool, and Cloud Chaser belongs to Ask Amberkit on Deviant Art**


End file.
